Summer Home
by truegallaghergirl1
Summary: Zach goes with Cammie back to her summer home on summer vacation. Will Zach be jealous of all of her Tennessee friends? Will Cammie and Zach stay together? Or will she fall for her long time friend Travis Johansson? Read to find out! (First published fanfic! Hope you like it)


Chapter One

CAMMIE'S POV

I woke up to the sound of the pilot announcing our arrival in Tennessee.I looked over to the seat next to me and saw Zach,I still can't believe Zach actually is coming with me to Tennessee(my home) for summer looked over at me.

" Good morning Sleeping Beauty"

"Good morning Zach."

We got off the went towards we got our luggage(Zach wouldn't let me carry anything) We went outside. We found my grandma there with my white stallion,Blue Jeans and her cream colored horse named Vanilla. She saw me and hugged me."Cammie,your here!" She said.

"Yeah Grammy I'm here." I assured her. She let me go and finally noticed Zach." Oh sweetie, I didn't bring your friend a horse." Grammy admitted.

"Oh It's okay, he can ride with me." I said.I slung the luggage over Blue Jean's back even though Grammy insisted on having the bags on Vanilla, because comparing both of them, Blue Jeans is the stronger horse. I get on Blue Jeans using a fast,swift movement, then patted the space behind me for looked reluctant.

"What has Zachary Jared Goode never rode a horse?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Well, don't worry I'll do all the work." He got on and me,Zach and Grammy rode off towards my summer home.

ZACH'S POV

Let me just say,Cammie's house is huge,but still looks like a country house. It has thousands of acres of field behind it, with a big stable house in the corner farthest from the house,acting as the house's in the front yard were tons of people, that must have been Cammie's family and friends from Tennessee, including Bex ,Liz,and Macy, that had gotten on a different plane to get there before Cammie.

and a boy yelling over and over again" Babe!Babe!Babe!"

Cammie jumped off the horse and ran to the little boy,getting down on her knees to hug him.

"Babe?" I wondered aloud.I was pretty sure Cammie didn't have a boyfriend,especially not one as young as a ten year old.

"That is little Markie Johansson. About three years ago Cammie babysitted him and he asked her to be his said yes because she didn't want him to be aren't really dating,but he doesn't know it's better if he doesn't, he has a huge crush on Cammie." Explained Cammie's Grandma."Oh,thank you ma'am." I said before going to stand next to Cammie.

Cammie was on her tiptoes her eyes searching for someone, and then her eyes lit up, she must have found that person.

"LUKE!" she screamed. And ran to who I recognized as Luke I-forgot-his-last-name, sophomore like me,at Blackthorne,best student of all Blackthorne,even better than me, a living legend. I directed my attention back to Cammie and saw they were hugging. Luke noticed me."Hey Zach,what's up?" I shook my head.

"How do you know Cammie." Cammie looked uncomfortable under Luke's arm. "She-" I interrupted him. "Let go of her." I demanded. He didn't move. " Let her go." I said while raising my fist.

"Zach,...you wouldn't be able to hurt him even if you tried." Said Cammie quietly. I put my fist down. "Why are you letting him hurt you?" I asked Cammie. She looked straight at me,and looked at me like I was delusional." He is not hurting 's embracing me." She defended.

"Well,it's kinda weird to have some stranger embrace you." I retorted.

"He is not some is my twin brother,Luke Morgan."

Cammie said. I feel so is her brother.I should have known,I know(only because I investigated) everything about Cammie. Well they don't call Luke Morgan,the best Spy-in-training in all of history for nothing. He probably made sure nobody could ever find him without him personally giving you his identity. Rats.

"You know we don't look a lot alike. It would be hard to tell if we were siblings." Forgave Luke.

"Sorry Luke,Cammie I didn't and I should have known,and you too look like twins the only thing different about each other is your gender." I apologized.

"It's fine,but remember you owe me now,because if I can recall you were about to punch my twin brother." Said Cammie.

"Will do." I agreed.

"CAMMIE!" Somebody yelled.

"Travis?" Asked Cammie. And up came some dude. (Pic of the dude below)

Cammie and Travis hugged for a while then let go and did some really cool,fast handshake. Bex,Liz, and Macy immediately came over.

"Guys,this is Travis Johansson,my neighbor,Markie's older brother,and my best friend." Introduced Cammie


End file.
